The War on Middle-Earth
Which is better? (All appear in the Game) Harry Potter Lord of the Rings MARVEL The War on Middle-Earth is a game hosted by Spider-Wolffe_78 . It is a prequel to the Sith Temple Game and the host character is Gandalf the Grey. It also features the characters Saruman and Voldemort. It was hosted after Rise of The Infiltrators. It was the first game to have 17 players. It is the 11th Game. It began on January 29, 2013 and ended on Feburary 14, 2013. Story 1944 "Marvelous, Erik" ---Sebastian Shaw to Erik Lehnsherr In Aushwitz Conentration Camp in Poland, the Nazi's forcibly seperated the Jews into different Kommandos. Among the Jews, Erik Lehnsherr was taken from his mother. As the Nazi's pulled him away, Erik desperately held up his hand at the gate closing on his mother. Suddenly, the gate stopped closing, and began to reopen. The Nazi's were unable to pull Erik away. Eventually, a guard hit Erik in the head with the butt of his gun. A few days later, Nazi Doctor Klaus Schmidt called the boy to his office. Schmidt was impressed with Erik's abilities, and asked him to move a nazi coin on his desk. Erik reached out with his mind and tried to move it. After he was unsuccessful, Schmidt called in Erik's Mother along with two Nazi Guards. Schmidt pointed a gun at Lehnsherr's mother and tells Erik that if he does not move the coin before he counts to three, Schmidt will kill his mother. Lehnsherr tried with all his might to move the coin, but could not. Schmidt reached three and kept his word. Once Schmidt killed his mother, Erik yelled in rage and used his power to destroy Schmidt's office and kill the guards. Schmidt smiled and congratulated Erik. Realizing anger and suffering control Erik's power, Schmidt brought Erik into his labratory to do painful experiments on him. Schmidt also gave Erik his nazi coin. 1962 "Let's just say I'm Frankenstien's Monster. And I'm looking for my creator." ---Erik Lehnsherr The X-Men "This is what we're going to do. I'm gonna count to three, and then I'm gonna move the coin." ---Erik Lehnsherr to Sebatian Shaw The Transformation "You never learn, do you?" "Actually I do." ---Erik Lehnsherr and James Howlett at the Battle of Alcatraz The Lord of the Rings "I declare a War on Middle-Earth and a war on you Frodo Baggins." ---Erik Lehnsherr Introduction In the Shire, Saruman awaits the arrival of Gandalf and Revan while the other sixteen members of the company chat in the Home of the Bagginses. In the night, Saruman detects a hologram sent out by a member of the company to Lord Voldemort. When gandalf arrives, Saruman warns him of Voldemort's Message. But the company is forced to set out but the seventeen companions become suspicious of one another. Day 1: A Message from Voldemort Day 2: Dorin's Revenge Day 3: The Path to Victory Day 4: The Ultimate Enemy Meeting of the Leaders of Middle-Earth Day 64: Where the Heck are We? Day 65: An Unexpected Wizard Day 66: The Kill Order War Between Worlds The Killing Monster Out for Blood Roles Isengardian Foot Soldier OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. FOOT SOLDIERS: Wicket, Grievous, Anakin, The Witch-King, Gregor, Nute Gunray, Haldir Isengardian Lord OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Inspect the affiliation of a player. NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. Choose to inspect someone not too obvious unless of course most Death Eaters are dead, the Death Eater leader may try to trick you. LORD: Revan Isengardian Savior OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Protect a player from the Death Eater Murderer NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. Protect someone who you think the Death Eaters would want to kill the most, even if it is you. SAVIOR: Scruffy Isengardian Nobel OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Set off a bomb to kill himself/herself along with the Death Eater Murderer NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. NOBELS: Jabba, Daesha Death Eater Leader OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Tamper with the Inspection results of the Isengardian Lord NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. You can only protect one from the Isengardian Lord, choose someone who you think is most suspected by the Isengardians. LEADER: Shelob Death Eater Murderer OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Kill an Isengardian in the night NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. Remember, the Isengardians have the Isengardian Savior, you must kill someone he won't protect. MURDERER: Plo Koon Death Eater Janitor OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Hide the affiliation of a killed Isengardian or Death Eater NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. You can only use your ability once during the game, use it wisely. JANITOR: Theoden Death Eater Terrorist OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Set off a bomb killing himself/herself and any player reguardless of protection by Isengardian Savior. NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. And keep your ability as a last resort when all looks hopeless, do not waste your life. TERRORIST: Boromir Death Eater OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. DEATH EATER: Obi-Wan Characters Playable 1. Boromir, son of Denethor (reserved by Kenobi) Expert Swordsman and Son of the Steward of Gondor, Resurected by Saruman 2. Haldir WINNER (reserved by Siblings) Elven Archer and Warrior of Lothlorien, Leader at Helm's Deep, Resurected by Saruman 3. King Theoden of Rohan (reserved by Nam) Warrior and King of Rohan, Resurected by Saruman 4. Loki (reserved by Ivar) Son of Laufey and adoptive brother of Thor, Invader of Earth 5. Nute Gunray (Reserved by Pinda) Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Leader at Naboo 6. Anakin Skywalker WINNER (reserved for Fisto) Hero of the Clone Wars and Jedi Knight 7. Jabba the Hutt WINNER (reserved by Maverick) Obese leader of the Hutt Clan 8. Darth Revan (reserved by CBK) Former Sith Lord of the Old Republic Returned from the Grave 9. Shelob (reserved by Killa) Giant Spider of Minas Morgul 10. Wicket (reserved by Tater) Ewok of The Forest Moon of Endor 11. Daesha Tualin WINNER (reserved by Nat)* Twilek Bounty Hunter hired by Saruman 12. The Witch-King of Angmar (reserved by Squiggy)* Leader of Men corrupted by Sauron, Resurected by Saruman'.' 13. Scruffy (reserved by Echani)* Clone Trooper with advanced genetics and force sensitive abilities 14. Obi-Wan Kenobi (reserved by Star)* Master of Skywalker, Jedi General 15. Plo Koon (reserved by Dark)* Expert Pilot, Resurected by Saruman 16. Grievous WINNER (reserved by Newan)* Kaleesh Cyborg Leader of the CIS, Resurected by Saruman 17. Gregor (reserved by Titan)* Former Repubic Commando * These characters were not put in the game by the host, but added by request Host Characters Erik Lehnsherr Dooku Unplayable Characters Good Guys Frodo Baggins Samwise Gamgee Meriadoc Brandybuck Peregrin Took Aragorn, son of Arathorn Legolas Gimili, son of Glòin Eòmer Faramir, son of Denethor (possibly) Bofur Death Eaters Tom Riddle Severus Snape Deaths Here you can look back at all that died during the Game. Previews The first preview was a reinactment of the prolouge of X-Men: First Class. It showed the murder of Erik Lehnsherr's Mother and introduced Klaus Schimdt. The second preview showed Erik murder nazis on his hunt for Shaw. The third preview showed Erik Lehnsherr's transformation into Magneto. The fourth preview showed Magneto become Gandalf and told the events of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. The fifth and final preview began the actual war. The Game will begin in January 2013, if SW.com returns. Teasers IMG_0343.JPG|Merry and Pippin IMG_0342.JPG|Legolas on a BARC Speeder IMG_0335.JPG|Mutant and Wizard IMG_0341.JPG|Boromir, Haldir, and Theoden IMG_0338.JPG|Dark and Light, And Back Again pizap.com10.71995118167251351354843845221.jpg|Saruman and Tyranus Category:Games Category:Phase II Category:Spider-Canon Category:Crossover Game Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Wars of the Ring Saga